This invention relates to a multi-axis magnetic field sensing apparatus, commonly referred to as a magnetometer, and more particularly to a structure for use in such apparatus to mount magnetic sensing assemblies with their sensitive axes disposed in mutually orthogonal planes.
Multi-axis magnetometers employing separate magnetic flux sensors arranged with their sensitive axes in mutually orthogonal planes are well known for use in determining the sense and/or magnitude of randomly oriented magnetic field vectors and the like. The present invention is not concerned with the magnetic and electronic design of such instruments, but merely with the mechanical construction of a mounting structure for carrying the separate sensor assemblies with their respective axes disposed in the correct orthogonal relationship.
Magnetometers tend, by their nature, to be sensitive instruments requiring accurate mounting and alignment of the respective sensor assemblies for optimum results and it is further desirable that the assemblies be housed in a manner which minimizes the effects of undersirable outside influences, such as physical shock or changes in the orientation of a vehicle or the like on which the magnetometer is carried.